It's a Nightmare, Charlie Brown!
by broadwaybabyxoxo
Summary: When Schroeder moves back into the neighborhood after leaving in the eighth grade, how will a hurt and heartbroken Lucy react? Rated T for now, but I might have to change it. Please don't read if you don't think you're ready for heavy romance! Sorry lovely readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my little lovelies! (: I'm back to write another fanfic!**

**Okay, so I've been doing a lot of research on my Peanuts characters, and I found out that Sally is 5 years younger than the rest of the characters, and Linus is 4 years older than her! Also, Rerun is (I believe) 1 year younger than Sally. So what I decided to do (and please don't hate me for it) is I decided to make Sally two years younger than Linus. So, since Charlie Brown, Lucy, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, etc. are in their junior year and continue to age from there, Linus is a sophomore, Sally is a freshie, and Rerun is in 8th grade. Also, I wanted the story to be told in multiple POVs (mostly Lucy's), so please bear with me as there are a few storylines within the main plot.**

**Also, just so we're all on the same page, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Schroeder, etc. were all born in 1996, Linus was born in 1997, and Sally was born in 1998. Rerun, as you may have guessed (wink wink) was born in 1999. The year is 2013.**

**So enough of the explaining, and as we say in showbiz (; "let's go on with the show!"**

Chapter 1 - Lucy (in the sky with diamonds)

I've always hated the first day of school. Don't ask me why. I always just have. I waited at the bus stop with Linus (who was as eager as ever with his stupid blanket "hidden" away in his backpack), Violet, Frieda, and Charlie Brown. Frieda and Vi were giggling about something, with their eyes imploring me to join them, and Charlie Brown and Linus were sitting on the grass, talking about classes.

"Isn't this great?" I heard my brother say. "A whole school year ahead of us. A new fresh start!"

"Yeah, I guess," Charlie Brown mumbled. "I just wish Sally would hurry up so she doesn't miss the bus."

Then, as if on cue, Sally Brown, with her long golden blonde hair wavy as ever flowing behind her, sprinted towards the bus stop in white skinny jeans, a pink and blue crop top, and silver flats, shouting, "Wait for me, Big Brother!"

My brother got up to greet her. "Hey, Sal." She surprised him by giving him one of her big bear hugs.

"I am like, SO totally ready for high school. Aren't you, too, my sweet babboo? Of COURSE you are! I can't wait for my locker, and my lunch period, and…" Charlie Brown's sister rambled on and on, as usual.

After a few minutes of me standing alone, a whole crowd of my neighborhood's high school kids was crowded around the corner where the bus would pick us up. I uttered a few "hey"s to Peppermint Patty (who goes by "Patrice" now), Marcie, Shermy, Joe Agate, and Patty, and then crossed over to Vi and Frieda. I decided to talk with them after all. We had been best friends in elementary school, and even though I was kind of a loner in middle school, they were always nice to me and wanted to hang out with me. I even went to the beach with them once over the summer.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Lucy! What's up?" Frieda hugged me.

"Oh," I blushed, surprised by her quick acceptance of me. "Um, not much, I just-"

"We missed hanging out with you so much! I love your top, girl!" Violet cooed, as she noticed my black tank top under my oversized light wash denim vest with decorative spikes and sleeves that appeared to be ripped off, which matched my black leggings and combat boots perfectly.

"Aw, thanks! I love what you guys did with your hair!" I smiled as Violet flicked her dark brown with dirty blonde-highlighted hair over her shoulder, and Frieda played with a strand of her strawberry blonde locks. They both had their long hair pin-straight, where as mine was styled in long rebellious curls.

"Thanks, girl!" Frieda began to play with her yellow cami underneath a see-through white crop top with opaque polka dots. "Do you think my top clashes with my shoes?" She asked me and Violet.

"No, it looks cute!" Vi was referring to Frieda's plain black-and-white converse. "But I can't believe you're wearing yellow pants. Don't get me wrong, they're adorbs! But they're kinda-"

"Bold?" I offered.

Violet smiled. "Yeah." She began to fix her own outfit, which consisted of a leopard print skin-tight 3-quarter-sleeved shirt under a dark denim mini vest, a black bandage skirt over pale translucent tights, and brown uggs. Vi was also wearing two large white bracelets on each of her wrists.

"Don't be nervous, guys, you both look cute! Like seriously, you two look like you popped out of _Teen Vogue_." I was very bad at being subtle with compliments.

"Aw, that's so sweet, girl! So do you!" Frieda smiled.

The three of us stood in a circle fiddling with our clothes until the bus came. All the kids by the bus stop piled on. I sat with Charlie Brown in a three-seater, and put my backpack in the aisle seat next to me. I pulled out what I thought was my iPod, but I realized it was Rerun's. And, even though he's a cute kid, he has the quirkiest tastes in music. The only song I recognized was "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds," so I popped in the earbuds and began to listen. The bus was just closing when a muscular hand was stuck in between the two doors.

"Hey, sorry," a familiar velvety voice apologized. "Can I get in? My alarm clock went all screwy."

"Hop on," an annoyed driver said.

And that's when Schroeder stepped on the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - (Do you know something) Schroeder

I can't lie. I was freaking scared to come back to the neighborhood I once knew and loved.

I hurt a lot of people before I left. I broke off friendships, and I just…I screwed up a lot, okay? And as if I wasn't terrified enough to move back to the old house, and start over with the kids in the cudesac, I was late on the first day of school. Mom was still sleeping when I left in my soft violet v-neck, black skinny jeans and converse. I grabbed quickly brushed my teeth and ran my hand through my mop of curly blonde hair, figuring there wasn't enough time to comb it. I rubbed my blue eyes awake and jogged out the door. Luckily, I caught the bus just as it was leaving. And, there, I saw her.

"Lucy…" I smiled. I know I acted like I hated her in the past, but she was always my muse. I actually had to picture her babbling about marriage to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata (her favorite piece, she even sang along with it once) perfectly, if you can believe it.

Lucy, however, looked different than she had in the past. Her hair was longer now, and curlier, instead of half-wavy half-curly like it was the last time I saw her. Her bright green eyes were brighter than ever, and she was dressed…rebelliously, instead of like the fake-sweet, completely bossy Lucy I used to know. But…I kind of liked it. Lucy van Pelt grew up.

I could barely take my eyes off the stunning girl when I noticed a shorter, freckled blonde kid in a pale yellow shirt. His straight, white blonde hair was wispy and his tired-looking face was kind. "Charlie Brown?"

He squinted at me. "Oh my god…S-Schroeder? Is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"It's really great to see you…" Lucy was still absorbed in her music. Charlie Brown poked her and she looked at him. He tugged on the cord that her earbuds were attached to, effectively fixing her hearing. "Luce, look who it is!" He pointed to me.

I smiled bigger than I ever had. "Hi Lucy."

The moment Lucy got a look at me she gasped, then looked me up and down. Her eyes became glassy, and her face became angry. Lucy put her earbuds back in and continued to listen to her music.

"Uh…"

"Sorry about that. Here, sit with us!" Charlie Brown attempted friendliness.

I took the backpack in the spot next to Lucy and put it on the floor. I sat and smiled at her. She quickly glanced at me, and then ignored me again. She leaned back in her seat, and Charlie Brown and I sat forward to talk.

"Good, grief, how are you, Schroeder? How long has it been, 3 years? How was New York?" Charlie Brown had this funny way of being truly genuine in no matter what he was doing. That and his undying charisma were why we were friends as kids.

"New York was…magical. I could have lived there for a hundred more years, and I would never get tired of it. Moving back out here was tough, what with Mom getting divorced and all, but I missed you guys! What's been going on in this town since I've been gone?"

Charlie Brown chuckled. "Not much. To be honest, the only thing that's really changed since middle school is…" He looked down and slyly pointed to Lucy.

I was shocked. "What happened to her?"

"Eh…I'll, um, text you!" He yanked his phone out of his pocket and threw it at me. I noticed some kids getting off the bus, and I realized we were at school already. "Put your number in!"

I finished typing in my info and threw Charlie Brown back his iPhone. This was going to be a weird day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers! 3 I just realized that a lot of you might not get my chapter heading references. So so so so very sorry about that! I'll explain it, okkie dokkie? (:**

**Chapter 1 - Lucy (in the sky with diamonds) - This is a reference to a very, very ancient Beatles song. It's really pretty (well actually I don't like the verses but I love the chorus). So anyway, in it, the guy sings "Lucy in the sky, with diamonds" and then two guys start singing it and it sounds gorgeous! In the chapter I made Lucy listen to this song on the bus. I was listening to the radio in the car with my dad when I heard the song and was like WOAH and I got the idea to write this fanfic!**

**Chapter 2 - (Do you know something) Schroeder - This is yet another song reference! I do theatre (as I have been since I was like 5 or 6) and I got cast as Lucy in "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown". One of the songs is called "Schroeder" and Lucy is leaning against Schroeder's piano as he's playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The first line of the song is "Do you know something, Schroeder? I think the way you play the piano is nice." And if you look in the chapter you'll see I made a reference to the song (:**

**Chapter 3 - (I love) Lucy - The TV show. I never saw it actually, but I heard it's really funny! Maybe I'll watch it sometime, but still. I made this reference because this particular chapter is going to deal with love and hate. I don't want to give too much away, but there's also going to be a reference to the actual TV show somewhere in this chapter, but I haven't decided where to put it yet.**

**Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic and listening to my insanity! 33 I'll clarify references at the end of each chapter after this one, so nobody gets confused! Sorry about that again! 33 You're all perfect and amazing for reading this! Thanks again and enjoy! 33**

Chapter 3 - (I love) Lucy

I was NOT, at all, in any way, happy to see Schroeder. He was a total jerk to me before he moved to New York with his parents in 8th grade! I can still remember exactly what went down.

_"Schroeder!" I shouted, barging into his house, as usual. "Did you pick out your graduation tie yet? Make sure it's dark blue or dark green, because I want it to match my dress perfectly!" That's when I noticed all the boxes, but I didn't say anything._

_Schroeder was playing on his piano as usual. He barely even looked up at me. I could tell he was stressed, but I was the perfect candidate for making him un-stressed. I was basically the perfect candidate for anything!_

_"Did you hear what I said?" I asked him. I sighed. "What color tie are you wearing to the graduation ceremony at school?"_

_"Leave me alone, Lucy."_

_"In all the years we've been dating, you've never said-"_

_"We're not 'dating', Lucy! We never have been, and we probably never will!" Schroeder shouted. He never shouted. In fact, Schroeder was one of the most levelheaded people I knew, and that's why I loved him so much. Well, that and his eyes. And his piano playing. And his hair and smile and the way he persevered so hard to become the next Beethoven…_

_"Don't you think there's hope for the future? There's _always_ hope when you love someone, isn't there?" I said, smiling and leaning on his piano as he was playing Rachmaninoff._

_"Yes, but" he swallowed "I don't love you, Lucy. I don't even like you, really."_

_"Oh, that's silly!" I laughed it off. "Of course you love me, Schroeder! And I know because we're gonna get married someday! Now, what color tie are you wearing-"_

_"I hate you, Lucy van Pelt!" Schroeder shouted. He had stopped playing. "And I'll never see you again, because I'm moving to New York right after graduation."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. Schroeder loved me. At least, I thought he did. I was just so…hurt. I didn't know what I was going to do without my Schroeder. But at least now that I know he hated me so much I could let him leave without missing him._

_That day I ran home crying, and I didn't tell Linus or Rerun a thing. They didn't need to know._

_But the worst part was, Schroeder never said goodbye._

I tried to erase the haunting memory from my mind as I got off the bus. I was so hung up on it, actually, that I had to blink away tears. I struggled to remember that funny bit on "I Love Lucy" to cheer me up, but it didn't help.

By the time I got to my locker, I realized that I wasn't only hurt, I was angry. How dare Schroeder march so cruelly out of my life like that, then expect me to still love him, even to the point where he tried to sit next to me on the bus!? How could someone be so mean?

I grabbed my books for my first three classes and shoved them in my bag. Checking my schedule, I noticed I had my least favorite subject first. Math. I walked to classroom 302 and took a seat.

"Hey, girl!" I heard a happy voice call. I recognized it immediately.

"Hey, Vi!" I greeted. She grabbed my hand.

"Frieda's not in this class with us, but we can still sit together!" The desks were organized in rows, and Violet grabbed my hand so I could sit next to her. There was still an empty seat next to me, but beyond that chair was just the window.

Vi and I sat and talked for a minute before class started, and soon every seat except the one in between me and the window was taken. That's weird, for someone to be absent on the first day.

"Good morning, class," the teacher began. "My name is Ms. Ostrovsky." She was a very tall, very skinny woman with pale blue eyes and high cheekbones of about 60 years. Her short boyish hair was a natural gray that contrasted her (slightly wrinkly) tan skin nicely. She wore two studded earrings and a white t-shirt and black pants. Her black heels clicked against the tiles as she moved.

"I know most of you already know each other, but I don't know any of you," Ms. Ostrovsky continued. "Now I know this may sound a little elementary school-ish, but can we go down the rows with our names and a fact about ourselves?" She smiled to flash mega-white teeth. Her eyes crinkled. I think I might like this teacher. "I'll go first," she said.

"As I told you before, my name is Ms. Ostrovsky, or Mrs. O. for short. I teach math and I'm the mother of three. Next!" She pointed to the first desk in the first row.

An African American boy wearing a green t-shirt and jeans piped up. "Hey, Ms. Ostrovsky, I'm Franklin. Um…I'm good at football."

Franklin! I haven't seen him all summer! He was always nice, and he always made hysterical jokes.

"Very good. Franklin," she took not of his name. "Next!"

At around the third or fourth kid, there was a knock at the door of the classroom. "Hi," said the same voice from the bus. "I'm sorry I'm late, is this math? I couldn't get my locker open-"

"Oh, yes, this is math. I'm Ms. Ostrovsky, and you're lucky this is your first day, because otherwise you'd be in detention, young man. You may sit over there, by that lovely girl over there, with the curly black hair." I didn't even look up.

Oh, god. Oh god oh god oh god.

Violet nudged me. "Oh. My god. Could he possibly be any sexier?" I shot her a death glance. "What?" Vi asked me, confused.

"Tell you later," I mumbled.

"And, what is your name, now? Just so I know." Ms. Ostrovsky folded her arms.

"Schroeder," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my practically perfect readers! How do you like it so far?**

**Sorry about all the "3s" in there, I was trying to do a heart symbol but when I published the chapter the little arrow sign thingy disappeared! )':**

**So yeah, just another Schroeder chapter coming up. I promise I'll incorporate the other people's perspectives by chapter 5! Love you all dearly! Please review, I want to see how bad (or hopefully good) I'm doing! Love youuz!**

Chapter 4 - Schroeder (what did you do?)

I, slightly nervously, climbed off the bus behind Lucy, who pushed her way in front of me. I smiled. How Lucy of her.

As I searched for my locker, I noticed the time. Holy crap, I'm late! For first period! On the first day of school! When I finally found my locker I shakily tried to put in the combination, but it wasn't working. After trying a few more times, I gave up. Then I realized how stupid I was. This wasn't my locker! I was number 76, not 176!

I groaned aloud and hurried to my locker, grabbed my books, and set off for classroom 302. The teacher looked nice enough. However, after an awkward conversation with Ms. Ostrovsky (that's her name), I sat at the only desk available - the one next to Lucy.

I know what you're thinking. Lucy is definitely mad at me. Furious probably. But I had reasons for treating her the way I did three years ago. I made her think I hated her because I didn't want her to miss me. I tried to care for her, but I was just too stupid, I guess.

I couldn't stop staring at Lucy. Her long black curls, her perfect nose. Her eyes that could see right through me, her perfect pink lips that I longed to kiss - wait, what? Snap the hell out of it, man!

I realized then and there that after all these years, I was, in fact, in love with Lucy van Pelt.

Wait, didn't Charlie Brown tell me she changed? What if I don't love her now that she's different?

No, that's crazy. Lucy was my favorite audience member. She was always encouraging when I played the piano. She was my muse. Ever since I was little, I played for her to cheer me on. She loved when I played! All the while I was in New York, I couldn't even go near my favorite instrument without picturing Lucy's face.

When Ms. Ostrovsky asked me my name and something about me, I kept my eyes on the beautiful girl sitting next to me, and said, "My name is Schroeder, and I...I...love...to play the piano."

What did you think, huh? I wasn't very well going to confess my love for the beautiful girl sitting next to me! I wasn  
't even sure of that myself yet.

"Yes, well, um, thank you. Who's next? You! With the black hair." The teacher pointed to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy," she stated plainly. She was still just as loud as I remember. "And, um…I like Vi's top."

"That's not about you," said Ms. Ostrovsky. "Isn't there anything you can tell us about you?"

"Um, I have two brothers?"

"About _you_."

Lucy thought for a moment. "I, uh…" Then she looked at me deviously. "I onced wasted a whole 8 years on a guy who later moved. But I found out he was a jerk, anyway."

What? What!? _What!? WHAT!?_ I am NOT a jerk! Would a jerk be considerate enough to not let her miss me? Would a jerk love someone for 4 whole years?

Fine! Let her think I'm a jerk. I can win her over anyway…she likes romantic piano, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my wonderfully spectacularly flawless readers! I'm so sorry that last chapter was awful, but it got my point across, at least, right?**

**So, okay, the title of Chapter 4 "Schroeder (what did you do?)" comes from one of my lines in the show. "Schroeder, what did you do with that picture of me that I gave you?" "I threw it away." "With your own hands?" "Of course." "He touched my picture!" So yeah, that was a crappy title referencing a crappy joke that didn't have anything to do with the crappy chapter. Oh, well.**

**Well, I'm taking a little break from Schrucy to write in the lovely POV of…Linus! I just love him to pieces…so enjoy! I love you all and please review!**

Chapter 5 - Linus (my sweet babboo)

"I'm just so EXCITED!" Sally giggled. "My sweet babboo, what's high school like?"

"It's different from middle school. The teachers are better, and the classes are harder-"

"Harder? I'm gonna need you to tutor me, my sweet babboo!" she said playfully. Sally pecked my cheek.

"Hardly," I responded. "You're bright all on your own!"

Sally smiled and hugged me. "You know, you're the only person who ever calls me smart, Linus."

I laughed. "What happened to your sweet babboo?"

"Aw!" my girlfriend laughed. Sally took my hand and squeezed it, the way she always does, then kissed me, for the first time ever, on the mouth.

"Sal-"

"A first kiss for the first day!"

I love having someone like Sally around. As a kid, she was kind of embarrassing, what with being so much younger than me and following me around all the time, but as we got older, I started seeing her in a new light. Last summer, when Charlie Brown's family and mine all went to the beach, Rerun and Lucy were arguing over who got the last sandwich, and Charlie Brown fell asleep. So I asked Sally if she'd like to come on a walk with me, and we ended up talking for hours. I noticed how bright and kind and sweet she really was. And I asked her to be my girlfriend after that. I wasn't sure if she still liked me the way she did when we were little, but to my delight she accepted and we've been together ever since.

The bus arrived and I put my arm around Sally. I grinned at her, and she flashed her award-winning smile for me as we made our way up the stairs of the vehicle. When we finally got into a two-seater, I kept my arm around her and pulled my girlfriend closer. She rested her head of perfect blonde waves on my shoulder. "I really am excited, my sweet babboo. Which period do you have lunch again?"

"Mmm…" I kissed the top of her head. She smelled like strawberries. "4th or 5th, I think. But does that really matter now?"

"Of course it does! I need to have my lunch period with you. Otherwise, we'd have to sneak away from our classes to see each other."

"Oh? We would? Couldn't we just hang out after school?" I was just teasing her. Silly banter was kind of our thing.

"I need to see you during _some_ part of my day." Sally moved her head from my shoulder to my chest, and she wrapped her arms around my lower waist.

"I need to see you, too. But don't worry, we will." She looked up at me and I couldn't help but call her beautiful.

Well, she was.

"I'm so glad I met you, Linus van Pelt." Sally pulled herself up and put her arms around my neck for another kiss. But this time, she lingered.

This kiss was more intense than our first only minutes ago. I put my own hands on my girlfriend's waist, and kissed her with more strength. All I could focus on was Sally. Her touch, her sound, her smell, but especially her touch. She gently tangled her fingers in my plain black hair, and, with that motion, I was nothing but hers. I turned into putty in her hands, and held her tighter. But when Sally grazed the bottom of my lip with her tongue, I knew I was screwed.

"Oh…" I moaned and looked down to find a not-so-nice looking bulge in my jeans. Crap.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked when she noticed the problem.

Please don't be thinking my…you know…is irrational. It's not. It's just, I've never been kissed the way Sally kissed me before, and have you seen my girlfriend? She's really gorgeous. Plus, she has a funny way of always being adorable with a slightly sexy edge…

"And this is why we need to be in the same lunch period, my sweet babboo!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my beautifuls! (: I hope you're enjoying the story so far (: I was reading over my chapters and I saw in chapter 1 that thing about the ages...IGNORE MY INSANITY. I'm so so so so sorry, I totally screwed it up! As an apology to you lovely reader who I hold nearest and dearest to my heart, I made a list of characters and their ages. No specific order (:**

**Juniors in high school (17) - Charlie Brown, Lucy, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet, Frieda, Franklin, Charlotte, Little Red-Haired Girl (please give me suggestions to what you think her name should be)**

**Sophomores in high school (16) - Linus, Jose Peterson, Peggy Jean, Joe Agate, Shermy, Patty**

**Freshmen in high school (15) - Sally, Eudora, Pig Pen, Roy**

**8th graders (14) - Rerun (a/n I just love him to pieces, he's just so adorable!) Royanne, Thibault, Truffles, 5  
**

**Do you really need me to explain the title of the last chapter? Please say no. PLEASE because if you say yes then why are you even in the Peanuts section, like seriously "my sweet babboo" is like the most well-known bit about the entire comic strip/TV show.  
**

*******ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT*******

**I changed up Chapter 4 A LOT so you should probably go back and read it, because otherwise you won't get what's going on. Sorry lovies! I just really hated that chapter like so much and I just needed to fix it. I'm sorry. I still love you all, though! **

Chapter 6 - (we're all behind you) Charlie Brown

"Ouch!" I cried as I felt arms squeezing around my stomach from the back tightly.

"Charles!" said a voice I knew distinctly.

"Marcie! How are you?" I turned around to face my short childhood friend. Her slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length brown hair was straightened and she wore dark denim bermudas. Her flowy, dark orange tank top brought out her light brown eyes that were masked with glasses.

"I'm good! What class are you going to?" Marcie was still very shy, but since I had known her for forever she was very open around me.

"I have...science first period, and I think I have english lit. second. Oh, and I know I have math third. What about you?" I asked.

"I have A.P. history first, but then I have english lit.! Maybe we're in the same class! And I have math third period too!" Marcie smiled. "It's nice to have a friend in my classes!"

"Yeah, it is. Hey, why don't we meet up by room 205 and then walk to english and math together?" I offered.

"That would be great, Charles! I'll see you around!" Marcie hugged me again, then made a B-line (with her head down) for her locker.

I smiled as I collected my books for my first few classes, and headed towards classroom 124 for science when I spotted Linus and my sister holding hands.

Life has a funny way of working out sometimes. One day, your best friend hates your baby sister for annoying him. The next, they're gaga over each other! I couldn't say I disproved of the relationship, because I would rather see Sally with my best friend who I've known and trusted since diapers. But I couldn't say I was the happiest about the two of them being together, either. Linus being a year older than her doesn't bother me, because he's a total pacifist and all that. But as Lucy's brother and Sally got closer, I hung out with my best friend less and less...until we were only seeing each other once or twice a month.

I ignored them and continued to walk to my classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to my story, my practically perfect readers! I know my** **last chapter was ridiculously short, but I'm not sure I know what to do with Charlie Brown yet. Sorry guys!**

**So, what do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY LOVELY READERS **

**(a/n) - all my chapters from now on are going to be references to "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" (the musical) or the comic strip or the cartoon. No more outside references because I honestly can't find anything that relates to what I want to write.**

Chapter 7 - (and even little) Rerun

The first day of the rest of my life. That's how I like to think about my days. A beginning, but an ending too. I think I heard Linus say that one time. For a big and little brother, he sure is smart.

I rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I was really exhausted, and I honestly didn't want to move. Even so, I pulled on a plain orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

The first day of 8th grade. Oh, boy! I heard that this year is supposed to be fun, because there's no high school drama, and the whole school respects you. I am a little nervous though. Lucy hated 8th grade, and she's always been the toughest of the three of us. Although, Linus liked this grade a whole lot...whatever. I brushed my teeth and headed out the door, only to find Sally running down the sidewalk. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sally Brown has always been very pretty. I've always thought so. She's also very kind, too. And funny. Sally is always nice to me when Lucy yells at me or the other kids treat me like a baby. She's only a year older than me. I wonder what she would do if I asked her on a date with me...

Stop it, brain! Sally is my brother's girlfriend! I shouldn't be thinking like this!

Oh, well. I walked to my own bus stop, and waved to some of my friends, like Royanne and Thibault. Maybe this could be a good year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Okay, so two notes.**

**1. Thank you so much to supersexyghotmew95 for reviewing! I'm a total Schrucy shipper myself, and I'll be getting to them in a few chapters (: For now, please entertain yourself with my Linus-Sally-Rurun thingy and Charlie Brown moping.**

**2. If your name happens to be Vanessa Marie and you love softball and dolphins, STOP BEING A THISTLETWAT AND GET OFF OF MY FANFIC. GO TALK TO COURTNEY ABOUT BEING HYDROFLORIC OR SOMETHING YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN YOUR CHILDHOOD HERE. LIKE DON'T YOU HAVE PUPPET SEX TO WATCH**

**And, with that, my lovely readers (AND VANESSA IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE) on with the show! xoxo**

Chapter 8 - Lucy **(a/n I'm giving up the cutesy chapter title names. I honestly can't think of anything good. Sorry!)**

Math class seemed to drag on _forever. _Vi kept giving me these looks, and Schroeder kept passing stupid notes to me. It was the most annoying thing in the world. I couldn't concentrate on the first page of the textbook we were supposed to be taking notes on, and I was pretty sure Ms. Ostrovsky was going to give me a "talk" after class about why I shouldn't share personal stuff with the class or something.

When the bell finally rang, I slammed my book closed and bolted out of the room as fast as I could, with Violet trailing not far behind me.

"Lucy!" she called. "What happened? You okay? Tell me everything, girl!"

I sighed. "Vi, it's a really long st-"

"Hey, guys!" Frieda appeared behind Violet in the middle of the crowded hallway. "History was like, so totally boring! Do you guys have science next?"

"I think I do," Violet said. "Lucy, do you?

"Yeah..." I said halfheartedly.

"Luce, what's the matter? You don't look too happy. Spill it," Frieda demanded.

"I just, just..." I couldn't bring myself to tell them how horrible I felt. Thankfully, Violet came to my rescue.

"Frie, remember Schroeder?"

She thought for a second. "I think so...was he the blonde one who screwed around on that piano all day?"

"Uh-huh! And remember he moved away?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember the moving vans, sorta. I didn't know it was him that left the neighborhood. Didn't really pay attention."

"Well, he's back! And he's _so hot_."

Frieda gasped. "No way!"

"And he was so _totally_ checking out Lucy during math!" Violet squealed.

I interrupted. "He was _not_, and I don't like him anymore anyway."

"What?" the two girls shrieked in unison.

"Lucy van Pelt!" Frieda shouted. "You spent your entire childhood stalking Schroeder! You were like, totally head over heels with him!"

"You never shut up about him all throughout elementary school! Remember? You wouldn't even hang out with us in 6th grade, and in 7th and 8th too. You followed him around everywhere! We couldn't get you away from him!" Violet added.

"Yeah, girl! So don't say you don't like him! You're basically in love with him!" Frieda adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not! I hate that Schroeder!" I was getting kind of irritated.

"What do you me-" Violet was cut off by the late bell.

"Crap, we're late for science!" Frieda shouted as she dragged me and Vi to our 2nd period class, all of which I spent ignoring our teacher, Mr. Posh, **(a/n I HAD TO VANESSA)** and explaining to my two friends how Schroeder had broken my heart when he left for New York in the 8th grade.

"Girls!" Our teacher reprimanded. Mr. Posh scratched his thin black head of hair and adjusted the thin metal glasses on his face. He was short, and obviously of Asian or Filipino descent. He had a slight accent, and was very pale. "Are you trying to start off the year with a detention?"

When the class finally ended, we had about a week's worth of homework about the rock cycle due by the next day. Posh was officially my least favorite teacher.

"So let me get this straight," said Frieda as we walked out of the science lab. "You loved Schroeder, he was a jackass just before he left, you hated him, went goth till this summer, he moved back and basically fell in love with you? Talk about flip flopped, girl!"

"I honestly don't want anything to do with him anymore, Frieds. I can't stand him. He turned my whole life into...poop!" **(a/n VANESSA WE NEED TO SHOW THIS LINE TO COURTNEY)**

Violet hugged me. "It'll be okay, girl. Me and Frieda are always here if you need to talk. Plus, we'll keep that Schroeder...that, hot Schroeder, that gorgeous, hot Schroeder-"

"Violet!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" She recuperated herself. "We'll keep that creep away from you."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. It was nice to know that Vi, Frieda, and I could pick up right where we left off in elementary school.

Maybe, _just_ maybe, today would turn out to be okay after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**My darling readers! I missed you so much! I'm gonna make up a few characters that are mostly totally unimportant but I still want to include them, just to make my story a little more...believable? Nonfictional? Realistic?**

**Three notes for today, and then we can get started (:  
1. Sydney - AWWH THANK YOU FOR READING I KNOW YOU LOVE POSH WE HAVE TO SHOW OUR EXPLOSIVE CUPCAKE FRIEND WHY AM I IN ALL CAPS MAYBE I'M HYDROFLUORIC LOL JK I LIKE APPLES ;D**

**2. Guest who reviewed my fic whose name I don't know - OMG Thank you so so so so soooo much for your review! I definitely want to have more of a Salinus element and a Charlie Brown/LRHG romance in this, and I want to explore the worlds of Peppermint Patty and Marcie. To be honest I'm getting a little teeny tiny bit sick of Schrucy myself. Don't get me wrong I'm a total shipper but still. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my writing! Mwahh! :* (Also you're not rambling don't worry! If anyone rambles it's totally me, like seriously you can ask anyone I never shut up and I talk so fast I barely even take a break between sentences or words and like I can actually babble on for hours and hours and I don't even do it out of nervousness I just LOVE to talk with like a passion or something. LOL but seriously thank you so much!)**

**3. I'm adding some characters in, and they're not going to be major people, but like so just so you know(:**

**ALSO I am so so so so so soooooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I had an audition in New York on Wednesday and a callback Friday and then another callback today so things have been totally hectic! I'm so sorry, and ironically I did really badly at my callback today because I didn't get called back for the character than I wanted, and also the character I got called back for is really hard for me to portray. (BTW it's for Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and I wanted to get called back for Mrs. Lovett and instead I got called back for Johanna. If you know the show LIKE WHY I'M NOT A SOPRANO AND I'M LOUD AND CRAZY LIKE HOW DID THEY NOT SEE THE LOVETT IN ME) But so anyway I think I got in the ensemble, which I'm honestly really happy about! The ensemble is in like everything and I love everyone in the company and OMG I HOPE I GET ENSEMBLE SO CROSS YOUR FINGERS FOR ME(:  
**

**And, as I like to say, on with the show!**

Chapter 9 - Rerun

"Yo, Re!" shouted Mike Stravinski, my best friend _and_ the most popular kid in school. Mike had brown hair and bright blue eyes, which he got from his Swedish mother and Italian father. Tall and muscular, my best friend was very athletic. Mike was on the baseball team, the soccer team, the basketball team, the track team, and was bound to be on the football team in high school. His grades were no less than perfect, and everybody loved him. And, contrary to most beliefs, Mike was very down to earth. He was honestly kind to everyone, and that's what made him my best friend.

"Hey, man," I called.

"What's up?" He then introduced me to the girl who had his arm slung around her shoulder. I almost didn't notice her. "This is Katie. I met her over the break."

Katie had slick, dark red hair and deep brown eyes. She was about 5 inches shorter than Mike, and she wore a bright pink cheerleading bow in her hair, along with a flowy pink tank top with sewn on beads and tight pale orange skinny jeans. The shirt framed her thin tan shoulders nicely. Katie flashed her dimples when she smiled at me. "Hi, Rerun."

"Hey." I smiled back, then I turned to Mike. "Are you two..."

"A couple?" He pecked the girl's cheek. "Yeah, totally, bro." Katie giggled.

"Cool. I'm happy for you, man. And Katie," I said.

"Thanks!" the pretty girl beside my friend beamed.

I decided to leave the happy couple alone, so I moved on to my locker, number 78. It was all the way at the end of the main hallway, by the bathrooms. There were only a few lockers near mine, but they looked like they would be permanently desolate. However, the one next to mine, number 77, was being occupied by none other than 5.

5 is...okay, I guess. He's nice, but he's basically the dorkiest guy I know. Ever since we were kids, he's had this freaky obsession with math, earning him his nickname. He's never been that attractive...at all. Okay, he's ugly. 5 is the ugliest person I've ever met in my entire life. 5 is obsessed with math and ugly. He's pretty much the dorkiest kid in school and he's ugly and obsessed with math. I'm not mean or anything, and I try to be nice to everyone. I just hope 5 doesn't try to talk to-

"Hello, Rerun," said 5. Crap.

"Oh, uh, hey man." I tired to keep my cool.

"It's quite nice to have a locker buddy. How was your summer?" Buddy? BUDDY? _BUDDY? _What?!

"Uh...it was...cool." I deadpanned. Not wanting to be rude, I said, "What did you do during summer?"

5 smiled, adjusted the glasses on his face, and pulled out the biggest...trigonometry textbook I've ever seen in my life. Not that I've ever seen a trig textbook, since none of my friends nor I are taking a math class that intense till high school.

"I went to the beach once, but mostly I amused myself with simple algebra." He laughed. "x times the absolute value of negative pi squared over y! A classic! Oh, and last week I believe there was a Pokemon marathon on television, but I only watched some of it."

How was I supposed to respond to that? I just smiled and laughed and went to go find some of my friends on the soccer team.


End file.
